Dark World (Discontinued)
by Jiheessi
Summary: Do Kyungsoo, seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa jejak. Kepolisian sudah mencoba mencari namun hasilnya nol,dan akhirnya menutup kasus tersebut. 15 tahun kemudian, Jongin, teman masa kecil Kyungsoo sudah menjadi inspektur polisi dan berniat membuka kembali kasus Kyungsoo, dan mencarinya sampai akhir/Kaisoo story.


_**Dark World/By Lucy Han**_

 _ **Kaisoo/Drama-Crime/Action**_

 ** _Terinspirasi dari kasus Etan Patz/Don't Like Don't Read/Typo(s)_**

 _._

 _._

 _Busan, South Korea, 2002_

Pagi yang dingin dan berkabut, tak menghalangi langkah seorang bocah dengan pakaian seragam berwarna kuning cerah untuk menuju sekolah. Bibir nya tersenyum membentuk hati, matanya berbinar senang. Ini kali pertamanya ia diijinkan berangkat sekolah sendiri tanpa diantar.

"Kyungie, hati-hati sayang. Ada genangan air dimana-mana."

Suara ibunya, Do Eunhee membuat langkah kaki kecilnya terhenti kemudian menengok kebelakang, "Tenang saja ibu. Aku sudah besar!" Katanya semangat.

Wanita cantik dengan penampilan sederhana dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah anaknya, Do Kyungsoo yang masih duduk dibangku kelas satu sekolah dasar.

"Ah, ibu! Aku harus membeli minuman hangat untuk Jongin!" Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan selembar uang dari saku bajunya. Itu adalah uang yang ia hasilkan sendiri, upah dari membantu tetangganya yang seorang pemilik kedai.

"Ah, tapi kios terdekat dari halte disana, sayang. Nanti kau tertinggal bus?" Tanya ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku akan berlari dengan cepat. Jongin baru sembuh dari flu, aku harus membelikannya sebuah minuman hangat." Kata Kyungsoo kecil sambil membayangkan wajah sumringah Jongin jika ia memberinya susu cokelat hangat.

"Yasudah, ayo ibu antar."

Kyungsoo menggeleng keras, "Aku sudah besar ibu! Aku bisa pergi sendirian, lagipula aku akan naik bus sendiri."

Ibunya menatap ragu, kemudian menatap jalanan yang cukup sepi, "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tapi kau harus cepat ya Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat, "Ibu pulang saja dan beres beres! Aku bisa menunggu disini sendiri, nanti akan ada paman pengantar koran yang menemaniku."

Ibu Kyungsoo berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anaknya, "Baiklah, dasar bocah yang ingin cepat dewasa", katanya lalu terkekeh sebentar saat melihat anaknya cemberut. "Iya iya,ibu pulang dulu ya? Kau harus bisa berangkat sendiri dan membawakan susu cokelat hangat untuk Jongin dengan selamat." Pesannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan memeluk ibunya erat, "Aku sayang ibu! Yasudah aku beli dulu susu hangat untuk Jongin. Dah ibu!" Setelah melepas pelukannya, kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan sedikit berlari menuju kios.

Eunhee tersenyum kecil melihat anaknya yang semangat. Setelah memastikan anaknya masuk kedalam kios, ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat jam ditangannya,

"Astaga! Sudah pukul tujuh! Aku harus cepat."

.

"Apa? Tidak ada susu cokelat hangat?" Tanya Kyungsoo kecewa.

Bibi Soojung tersenyum bersalah, "Sayangnya begitu Kyungi-ya. Maafkan bibi ya? Bagaimana kalau soda saja?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Jongin baru sembuh flu, tidak boleh minum soda!"

Soojung tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kembalilah besok, bibi akan siapkan susu cokelat hangat khusus untukmu, oke?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk semangat, "Baiklah! Terima kasih bibi Soojung!" Setelah itu ia membalikkan badannya untuk keluar kios.

"Tapi, aku ingin membawakan susu cokelat untuk Jongin sekarang.." Gumam Kyungsoo kecil sambil menendang kerikil.

"Adik kecil, kau ingin susu cokelat hangat?"

Sebuah suara berat mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo, bocah itu mendongak menatap pria dihadapannya, "Paman siapa?"

"Paman? Ah paman adalah seorang penjual susu. Kau bilang kau ingin susu cokelat hangat kan? Paman bisa memberikannya untukmu dengan gratis."

"Benarkah? Paman sangat baik! Dimana susu cokelatnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Pria tidak dikenal itu mendekat lalu berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo, "Itu ada di mobil paman. Mau membawanya sendiri? Kau bisa memilih susu dengan kualitas terbaik!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, jika ia bisa membawa susu untuk Jongin sahabatnya, kenapa tidak?

"Baiklah, ayo pegang tangan paman. Kita ambil susu cokelatnya."

Kyungsoo yang polos pun menyambut uluran tangan pria itu lalu mereka berdua melangkah menjauh dari halte bus, menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir di sisi jalan.

.

.

 _15.30_

Eunhee melihat jam di tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore. Wanita itu bergerak cemas, anaknya belum pulang sejak siang. Seharusnya waktu bubar sekolahnya adalah pukul dua siang.

"Bagaimana ini? Ah! Sebaiknya aku telepon Jongin."

Lalu ia segera menelpon menggunakan telepon rumah berwarna merah tua miliknya, dengan hati yang merasa cemas menunggu jawaban dari sebrang sana.

" _Halo?"_ Akhirnya nada telepon terganti dengan suara seorang bocah lelaki yang sangat ia kenal.

"Jongin? Apa kau bersama Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya terburu-buru.

" _Ah bibi Do ya? Bukankah Kyungsoo tidak sekolah hari ini? Aku menyediakan tempat duduk di bus dan di kelas tapi ia tidak datang sampai bel pulang. Jadi aku bilang absennya alfa pada ibu guru.."_

Jawaban Jongin membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Panik mulai melanda wanita cantik itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih ya Jongin."

Setelah memastikan teleponnya tertutup, Ia buru-buru turun ke lantai dasar untuk mencari Kyungsoo, namun hasilnya nihil. Kini jantungnya berdebar keras, dengan panik ia berlari keluar rumah menuju halte bus tempat terakhir ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Tapi yang ia lihat hanya lah kosong, bahkan kursinya pun tidak ada tanda-tanda habis diduduki seseorang. Lalu ia berlari menuju kios untuk bertemu Soojung.

"Soojung-ah!" Serunya panik.

Soojung yang sedang membereskan rak roti segera bangun lalu menghampiri Eunhee, lalu bertanya dengan nada bingung, "Ada apa Eunhee?"

"Kyung-Kyungsoo! A-apa ia datang ke-kemari?" Tanyanya terbata-bata.

Soojung berpikir sebentar, "Iya Kyungsoo mampir tadi pagi untuk membeli susu cokelat. Tapi kami tidak punya susu hangat, jadi aku bilang padanya untuk kembali besok pagi, lalu ia mengatakan ia dan pergi."

"Ia pergi dengan si-siapa?"

"Sendirian."

Eunhee terjatuh kelantai. Butiran keringat tidak berhenti mengucur. Nafasnya memburu, tatapan matanya terlihat tidak fokus. "Kyung..Kyungie.." Racaunya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Hee-ya?" Soojung terlihat khawatir lalu memegang pundak Eunhee.

"Kyung-Kyungsoo menghilang.."

.

.

"Maaf nyonya, jika belum 24 jam, kami tidak bisa melakukan pencarian secara luas. Mungkin saja ia sedang bermain bersama temannya." Sahut polisi di sebrang telepon.

Soojung bergumam, "Hm..begitukah? Baiklah terima kasih, tapi tolong untuk membantu mencari disekitar sini pak?"

"Baik, kami akan bantu pencarian di sekitar tempat anak itu terakhir dilihat."

" _Ne_ , terima kasih banyak."

Soojung menutup teleponnya lalu menghampiri Eunhee, "Tenanglah, polisi akan segera melakukan pencarian. Aku yakin Kyungsoo akan kita temukan."

Eunhee hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir sejak tadi.

.

.

 _Esoknya_ ,

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Tetapi kami benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan jejak apapun. Tidak ada saksi mata satupun, juga tidak ada jejak dan bukti fisik ia diculik." Kata seorang petugas polisi.

Eunhee menangis mendengar perkataan sang polisi, "Tolonglah..bantu saya..bantu saya menemukan anak saya."

Petugas polisi itu, Yunho menggeleng menyesal, "Kami akan usahakan lagi, nyonya. Tapi kami tidak bisa menjamin bisa menemukan anak anda, Do Kyungsoo."

BRAK!

Suara pintu terbanting membuat Eunhee terperanjat, ia langsung menengok ke arah pintu. Disana, seorang bocah dengan seragam kuning berdiri dengan wajah menahan tangis.

"Kyung-Kyungie..dia kemana?"

"Jongin.." Lirih Eunhee.

Wanita itu menghampiri Jongin lalu memeluknya erat, "Bibi tidak tahu Kyungsoo dimana..", Suara Eunhee sangat kecil dan terdengar putus asa, membuat Jongin tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"Huu..huhu.." Jongin kecil akhirnya menangis keras, merasa kehilangan sahabat nya dan..cinta pertamanya. "Kyungi.." raungnya.

"Kenapa paman itu tidak mencari Kyungie?! Polisi bodoh! Aku benci!" Teriak Jongin. Kemudian ia memeluk Eunhee erat.

Yunho pun segera pamit karena tidak tahan melihat seorang ibu dan bocah menangis dihadapannya. Ia melangkah tergesa-gesa, berniat untuk segera melapor kepada atasannya, dan melakukan pencarian lagi.

Tidak mungkin ada penculikan tanpa jejak. Bagi seorang polisi, ini adalah tugasnya untuk mengungkapnya.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah gang sempit di pinggir kota,

"Hiks..eomma.." Kyungsoo kecil meringkuk dibalik tempat sampah, tangannya yang bergetar memeluk lututnya erat. Berusaha memeluk dirinya sendiri.

 _flashback_

Kyungsoo sangat takut oleh paman berbadan besar itu. Awalnya paman itu berbaik hati ingin memberinya sebuah susu cokelat. Kyungsoo pun mengikutinya ke mobil. Tapi paman itu malah melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang sangat jauh, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang.

Lalu paman itu memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Kyungsoo pun ketakutan, dan akhirnya menggigit tangan paman berbadan besar itu, pria itu kaget lalu memukul kaca mobil hingga pecah, Kyungsoo yang sangat kaget segera berlari menjauh dari mobil melalui jendela yang pecah, sehingga beberapa bagian tubuhnya berdarah.

GREP! BRUAK!

Kyungsoo terjatuh ke tanah karena kakinya di tarik oleh pria itu. "Mau kemana kau anak kecil? Jangan macam-macam atau kubunuh kau!"

"Hiks..hiks..ibu.." Lirih Kyungsoo.

"Ya..teruslah menangis ketakutan seperti itu dan menurut pada paman!" Teriak paman itu lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Namun, tangan kiri Kyungsoo dengan sigap mengambil sebuah potongan kaca dan menggenggamnya erat, membuat tangannya berdarah. Saat paman itu mendekatkan wajahnya, Kyungsoo langsung menggoreskan pecahan kaca itu.

"ARGHH!"

Pria itu melepas pegangannya pada Kyungsoo, dan memegang pipinya yang tergores sampai bibir, membuat banyak darah keluar. Kyungsoo segera bangkit dan berlari menjauh, kaki kecilnya sudah terluka dan itu terasa perih. Namun ia tidak mau dekat dengan pria tua itu, jadi ia tidak menghiraukan lukanya dan terus berlari, hingga akhirnya ia bersembunyi di sebuah gang kecil yang dipenuhi tong sampah.

 _Flashback end_

"DIMANA KAU BOCAH KEPARAT?!"

Suara teriakan itu menggema di telinga Kyungsoo. Bocah itu semakin meringkuk menempel pada tembok, dalam hati ia berharap agar pria itu tidak akan menemuinya.

Tap.

Tap.

Suara langkah kaki kian mendekat, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, air mata mengalir dengan deras, tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan.

"Adik?"

Suara lembut menyapa telinganya. Kyungsoo perlahan menengok menatap seseorang dihadapannya. Seorang wanita berambut perak dengan lipstik merah menyala dan pakaian serba hitam berdiri tegak tepat didepan mata Kyungsoo.

"Hiks.."

"Ah, kau bocah yang dicari pria tidak waras itu ya?" Tanya wanita itu sambil berjongkok, lalu mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang penuh luka.

Kyungsoo mengangguk ketakutan. Ia tidak tahu siapa wanita didepannya. Tapi ia merasa, wanita ini adalah malaikat penolongnya.

"Yah,kau sudah tidak perlu ketakutan lagi sekarang. Dia sudah tidak ada." Katanya lalu tersenyum kecil. Kyungsoo mengelap air matanya, lalu bertanya dengan suara yang gemetar, "Ke-kemana paman i-itu?"

"Dia sudah menghilang, karena dia sudah mengotori daerah _kami_." Katanya lembut namun berbahaya.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Wanita itu kemudian menepuk rambut Kyungsoo lembut, kemudian bertanya, "Mau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana? Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan paman tadi.."

Wanita itu menggeleng, membuat rambut peraknya bergerak kesana-kemari tidak beraturan, _"No,honey. You will not see that guy again."_

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, ia tidak terlalu paham bahasa inggris.

" _Come with me, and i'll give you a better world."_

Tangannya yang tertutupi sarung tangan hitam terulur kearah Kyungsoo yang menatap ragu, wanita itu tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak punya pilihan lainpun akhirnya menggenggam tangan asing dihadapannya.

"Kau memilih pilihan yang tepat." Wanita itu kemudian menggendong Kyungsoo yang terluka, lalu membawanya keluar dari gang sempit itu,

Dan membawanya masuk ke _dunia lain._

 _ **To Be Continued**_

Karena ini cerita fiksi, jadi anggap saja Busan di 2002 itu sepi, hehe. Fanfic ini juga terinspirasi dari kasus Etan Patz, jadi mirip? Iya kali-eh ngga ko:), terinspirasi juga dari anime Detective Conan, hehe saya fans beratnya.

 _Last, mind to review?_


End file.
